1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casino-type game and more particularly pertains to providing a uniquely configured game board for allowing betting under various terms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,133,559 to Page; 5,364,101 to Spooner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,983 to Lapadura; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,803 to Ollington; 5,397,128 to Hesse et al.; and 5,169,154 to Borghi.
In this respect, the casino-type game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a uniquely configured game board for allowing betting under various terms.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved casino-type game which can be used for providing a uniquely configured game board for allowing betting under various terms. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.